A day in the life of a new Dr
by OrthoGod79
Summary: Dr. McArthur new start on life in Seattle.


I however do not own anything but my own characters…

had this in my head for awhile finally wrote it down.

Enjoy…..

The day in life of a new Doctor at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital.

As I stand outside the hospital just looking around before I make my appearance. Wow its very busy not like where I came from. Ok here its goes, I am walking into the start of my new life. I approach the security guard and ask him where I need to go. The kind older gentleman points me in the right direction to HR. After getting my badge I continue to the main corridor. I come to the nurses station and ask for Chief Bailey. As I was pointed into the direction to the Chiefs office, I get a glimpse of heaven. This Beautiful Blonde with the bluest eyes I have ever seen comes off the elevator. I guess I had been staring for some time now, Stop staring Maddie I say to myself. I finally find the Chief and learn that I have a case that actually just came in. 45 year old woman who is 6 months pregnant. Hello there I am Dr. Madison McArthur. Mrs. Jones I presume as I extend my hand to shake hers. Just as I was about to start my exam in comes the Blonde Goddess from earlier. Excuse me but who are you and why are with my patient? I am sorry Im Dr. Madison McArthur today is my first day. Oh she says I am Dr Arizona Robbins nice to meet you. There I go again staring I just can not help myself. She proceeds to go over Mrs. Jones chart with me. After about 5 minutes I finally get to start my exam on her. Once we are both done we walk out the room and Arizona tells me to come find her once we have a game plan together. I find myself in the room with more Drs trying to go over a game plan. Dr Kepner seems nice a little ADD but I can manage. Arizona enters the room and damn there I go staring again. Once we finally get a plan together it is 11pm and they say lets have a drink at Joe's. As they are walking out the look at me and ask if I would like to join them for a drink. Yes I say wait what did I just agree too I don't drink. I guess as long as the Peds Goddess is going so am I. I walk into my office to change out of my scrubs and all I can think about is that Blonde. I look at my desk and see my beautiful kids picture and start instantly regretting why I moved. Ugh…. Why inst life so easy and all of the sudden I hear Cause if it was easy we would all be rich. Dr. Kepner is standing in my doorway hurrying me along. Okay I am coming, I rush to get out the door and catch up.

Its 1130 pm as we walk into this cute little bar across the street from the hospital. I walk in and instantly smell cigarettes and alcohol. I see the red head Dr Kepner motioning me to the booth they have gotten. So as I sit down they start throwing all the questions at me. Where did I come from, what is my specialty, am I single or married or what. So here it goes, Well as you know Im Madison I come from Tennessee , I am a neonatal surgeon / OB/GYN. And yes I am single. Any kids they ask, I smile proudly and say yes I have a son who is 8 his name is Mason and I have a daughter who is 14 her name is Ashley. They both however live with their other mom in Tennessee. Arizona says oh just like me. Excuse me I say, she tells me she has an 8 year old daughter Sophia who lives with her ex wife in New York. Oh that's awesome I think to myself she likes girls. I guess they have noticed the big grin on my face. As the night goes on I hear all about all the other Drs at the hospital. I check my phone and the time reads 2 am. Wow I am sorry but it is time for me to say goodnight. Just as I was about to leave they yell at me to wait. They catch up and we all share a cab to our destinations. Luckily my stop was first I get out and hear a round of goodnight. All the while walking to my door step all I can think about is Arizona. I get into my condo and try and lay down but hell all I am thinking about Dr. Robbins. What a night my first good night I have had in a very long time.

I am brought out of my sleep by the sound of my cell phone going off.. I finally find it to see the message saying 911. Well its 6 am time to get this 2nd day started. Here I go again on my own going into the world of wonder with wide eyes.

To be Continued soon….


End file.
